Fullmetal Bodyguard
by LunarFallenStar0o0
Summary: When Ed and Al hunt down the Uranium bomb that somehow got carried into our world, they get sent back in time and meet the first generation Vongola Family where Ed joins forces with them as Giotto's bodyguard. *Prequel to my other story 'Hitman Alchemist' and takes place after the first FMA anime*
1. Chapter 1

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I've been getting requests to create a story about Ed's (and kind of Al's) time with the first generation Vongola family, so here you go. Also, shout-out to HebaAce for their awesome title suggestion which is also the title of this story!  
Well, first things first, I have to get a few things out of the way. To understand this better, I would recommend you read my story 'Hitman Alchemist' first, but it's not necessary as hopefully most things should be understandable in this story. Furthermore, this story starts off before the Vongola was formed, so it starts off when Giotto and G are first forming the Vongola. This story may diverge from how things originally are in Katekyo Hitman Reborn so I hope you all won't mind that.  
I will apologize ahead of time if the characters are a bit OOC.  
**

* * *

Ed ran through the complicated mine system, his brother trailing behind him. Ed's uneven breaths sounded through the stillness of the air, Alphonse's breaths mirroring his own.

Footsteps resounded further ahead of them, but they were growing louder and louder as the two brothers got closer to their target.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Ed screeched to a halt, soon coming face to face with the deranged psychopath who was in possession of the uranium bomb and now operating a mining operation to get more materials to build another horrible weapon.

The deranged scientist looked up, grinning in sadistic glee, "I see you've finally caught up to me. I'm surprised to see that your tiny legs could keep up."

Ed gritted his teeth, but tried to keep his temper in check, "What the hell do you think you're doing! You're using innocent lives to create another weapon for war!"

"This is the cost of progress!" The man rambled on, "Who cares if a few lives are lost in the process? If this weapon is produced, Germany shall reign supreme once more!"

"A few lives?" Ed growled, bangs shadowing his eyes, "A life is irreplaceable! It's value will never be equal to this stupid weapon of war!"

"Oh?" He leaned his head back, his psychotic grin looking as if it would split his face in two, "I see you have those pesky emotions of compassion, empathy, and all that other crap! People like you can never see eye to eye with true geniuses like myself."

Ed looked up, light hitting his face and exposing the fire in his eyes, "You're going down!"

Alphonse skidded to a stop behind his brother, "Nii-san! Calm down!"

"How can I keep calm when this is happening!" Ed said, gesturing to the pile of rotting bodies littering the mines.

Al's eyes widened in horror when his eyes landed upon the unseeing eyes of a child, "What is this?"

"This is science!" The man chuckled darkly.

"Science that doesn't benefit people is no science at all!" Al yelled, his own anger growing.

The man groaned in exasperation, "You both are exactly the same. Leave now, you're becoming a hindrance to my work."

Ed growled and ran forward, punching the man in the face. Hard. Ed winced slightly as the force of his punch caused his knuckles to bleed, a loud crack erupted in the still atmosphere of the mines as the scientist's nose broke under the force of Ed's punch. The scientist flew backwards, blood flying out of his broken nose and split lip. He landed with a thud on the damp ground, Ed standing over him, wiping the blood off of his gloves.

The man laughed maniacally, bloodshot eyes widening as pure insanity took over, "You're quite something... but it seems you're a glutton for punishment."

Ed raised his fists, tensing slightly as he waited to strike in case the man planned to counter-attack.

The insane man slowly stood up, blood trickling down his face, painting a grotesque picture. He staggered over to a wall and fished around in his coat for something.

His posture straightened and he turned around, holding some kind of remote in his hand, "I thought I wouldn't have to kill you, but you leave me no choice... this is what I developed this weapon for after all."

Al and Ed looked at the man with quizzical expressions, wondering what nonsense the man was spewing now. That was when Ed's eyes widened in realization, "You dumbass! If you use that, you'll die too!"

"It is merely the price of progress!" He yelled, "Someone will surely pick up where I left off in my research, but only this time... YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO STOP THEM!"

He raised the remote high in the air, causing Ed to run forward in attempt to stop him.

"Nii-san! No!" Al yelled as he ran to stop his brother.

Ed halted in his tracks as the man pressed the button. Panic and Adrenaline flooding his system, Ed clapped his hands as light engulfed the mine shaft.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Giotto and G walked down the small path alone. G gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Those people are idiots! How dare they talk to you like that!"

Giotto smiled at his friend, "Well, it's understandable. People naturally wouldn't believe that we could form a vigilante group when we're just kids who couldn't accomplish anything by their standards."

"But still! We're trying to help them! They could at least be thankful!" G humphed, crossing his arms in irritation.

Giotto chuckled, "Calm down, we haven't done anything worthy of their thanks yet."

G sighed and unfolded his arms.

The pair continued to walk down the path, both looking up in shock as a dark shadow loomed over them. They briefly saw what appeared to be two people falling before they collided with the dirt of the path.

"Nii-san... what happened?" A voice, belonging to what sounded like a young man, asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Al," A second voice said, sounding more boyish and teenage-like, "I just know we aren't in that mine any more."

"Would you please get OFF OF US!" G growled in anger, throwing the two unknown people off of him.

"G calm down," Giotto said, dusting himself off as he stood.

A young man with chestnut golden hair looked at them in shock. After a few moments, he bowed over and over again in apology, "We're sorry! We just couldn't control where we landed and we didn't know you were there-"

"It's fine," Giotto interrupted, smiling softly, "No harm done."

"Anyway," The short, golden haired teenager said, "Do you know where we are?"

"Oh, you're in Italy," Giotto replied.

The two strangers shared a glance, shock evident on their features.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Giotto asked, worried about their shock, "It appears that you weren't expecting to be here."

The golden haired one faced them again, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "You can say that..."

G elbowed Giotto and whispered, "Do you really think we should help them? They fell from the sky!"

Giotto sighed, "They're in trouble and how can we help multiple people if we can't help them."

G sighed, but didn't argue any further.

Giotto faced them once more, "If you need a place to stay, we'll be happy to help you out. I'm Giotto and this is G."

The shorter one grinned and held out his hand, "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse, but you can call us Ed and Al."

Al bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you."

Giotto smiled and shook Ed's hand, "Please follow me. We live a little ways away."

Ed nodded and thanked Giotto and G and began to follow them down the path, his brother trailing behind him.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! I hoped you liked this chapter! Also, this fanfiction will mainly driven by you readers! Leave a review or PM me with a suggestion about what the group should do and adventures they will have! I will definately take every suggestion into account and will try to include every suggestion in this story after the introduction phase of this story. This story will hopefully get better and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of 'Fullmetal Bodyguard'! I hope you all like it and thank you all for reading! Thank you to everyone reviewed and for your spectacular ideas for this story! I look forward to writing this! Also, I don't know when Primo's time was exactly, so you can like replace whatever time period I say it is and replace it with the one you believe it is as no definite date has really been set for when Primo was alive (As far as I know at least)**

**xJake: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far and are excited to read it!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412: Thanks for the review! I'm super glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one. The two quotes you liked were from the first FMA movie. I was typing this on my bro's computer (because mine is busted beyond repair) and he was watching the movie in the background. I heard the line's and I'm like, 'heck yes!' and kept on typing. And you are so right, it is very weir writing about Al when he is not in his armored state... I'm glad you liked where I started out with the story Vongola-wise... And to answer your questions about the guardians, the only guardian there is G with Giotto being the boss and such so they will be going around and picking up the guardians. And yep, Ed's already immortal and Al looks older than him because they've been in our world for a while. Thanks for the suggestion about the notes, btw, it's helping me a lot. And don't worry, the leaving/dying part will DEFINITELY happen at the end... it's to depressing to think about. **

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the start of it! And you are most certainly welcome for the shot-out. You deserved it considering you basically named the story :). And yep, some of the dialogue is from the movie, I'm still using my bro's computer and he was watching it in the background so it kinda' just fit the situation. And the idea about Ed naming the Vongola is genius, I'll try to work it in to the best of my ability without it being awkward in any way. And please PM me if you think of anything else, it would be very much appreciated. And happily early birthday then! *Hands giant early-birthday-cake* **

**Crimsonlocket: Thanks for the review! I can tell your hyper but there is no such thing as too much sugar (I'm eating ice cream and sugary stuff as I'm typing this :) ) Giotto and G have already met Cozart since it was Cozart's idea to form a vigilante group in the first place, but I will still make Ed and Al meet Cozart though! To answer where this is set, it's set right as the Vongola started out, it's not really called 'Vongola' officially yet, so the only 'guardian' is G and Primo's the boss with Cozart helping... so yeah. And it would be totally awesome if Ed found Lampo; furthermore, it would be even more awesome if that's how Ed joined the Vongola. By stopping an attempted assassination. 'Tis an amazing Idea!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Well, right now the only guardian is G, but they'll find others. So keep looking forward to it!**

**Lightning of Sentinels: *Hugs back* Yep, I made a partner fic for Hitman Alchemist. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this story and are looking forward to it.**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**Giotto smiled and shook Ed's hand, "Please follow me. We live a little ways away."**_

_**Ed nodded and thanked Giotto and G and began to follow them down the path, his brother trailing behind him.**_

* * *

The Elric brothers followed closely behind Giotto and G who were leading them back to where they lived. Ed and Al looked around at their surroundings, many thoughts plaguing their minds. Both were wondering just how they got here when they were originally in Germany, but Ed's mind was particularly confused by how he could perform alchemy in this world.

After walking on the path for a few minutes, a house was seen in the distance. As they walked closer to the building, Ed and Al were surprised by the architecture. It was a lot older than the style used in Germany and what they knew of Italy's architecture.

Giotto walked ahead, pulling out a key and unlocking the door, ushering everyone inside. It was a fairly large home, not too large, but not too small either. **(A/N: This is before they moved into the Vongola mansion.)**

Giotto continued to walk forward, letting G lead the guests. Giotto walked into another room and called out, "Cozart! Guess what happened to us on the way back!"

"What?" A panicked voice was heard, "Were you attacked?"

"No, no," Giotto's voice drifted into the foyer, "Far from it in fact."

"What happened to your clothes?" The other voice, most likely belonging to this Cozart, "They're covered in dirt!"

"That has something to do with what happened to us," Giotto said, "G and I were walking back here and two people fell on us after falling from the sky."

"What?" Cozart asked incredulously, "If this is a joke, it isn't a very funny one, Giotto."

"You can meet them if you like," Giotto said, walking back into the foyer, a red-head following hot on his heels.

Cozart was shocked when his eyes landed on the two brothers, his crimson eyes widening.

The feeling was mutual as the Elric brothers were taken aback by the shape of Cozart's pupils which appeared to be like a compass symbol, but got over it and waved their hands in greeting.

"Hi," Ed said, waving awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you," Al said, ceasing his waving to bow slightly.

"This is Edward and Alphonse Elric," Giotto introduced.

"You can call us Ed and Al, though," Edward said, smiling.

Cozart finally snapped out of his stupor, "I'm Cozart Shimon."

"They currently don't have a place to stay for the night, so they are staying here for the meantime," Giotto explained to his best friend.

Cozart nodded in understanding then turned to face the two brothers, "Well, welcome to our humble abode. I hope you find everything to your liking. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Alphonse waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "No, no... We don't want to trouble you all even further..."

"Yeah, you've done enough for us already," Ed added.

"Be grateful for Giotto's and Cozart's hospitality!" G growled **(A/N: Just like Gokudera)**.

"G," Giotto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's fine."

G sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at the two brothers despite Giotto's chiding.

"I can show you to your rooms," Giotto offered, but was immediately cut off by G.

"I'll handle it, don't worry!" G said, turning to Ed an Al, "Follow me."

When the others left the room, Giotto turned to Cozart, "What do you think of those two?"

"Who? The Elric brothers?" Cozart asked, earning a nod from the blonde beside him, "They seem fine to me, but it's just suspicious how they just fell from the sky..."

Giotto nodded in agreement, "My intuition tells me that they're hiding something. They're obviously not from around here considering how they asked where they were... almost nothing adds up... What intrigues me even more is how when I shook Edward's hand when I first met him, his right hand was cold and hard, like metal.

Cozart faced Giotto, "We should keep an eye on them for the time being."

They both nodded and headed to where the kitchen located, preparing for dinner. They turned to the doorway when G walked in.

"I don't trust those two..." He muttered under his breath.

"Will they be eating dinner with us?" Giotto asked politely.

G shook his head, "No, they said they didn't want to trouble us further. They also said they weren't hungry."

Giotto sighed softly. Soon, dinner was prepared and the three sat down quietly, conversing as they ate their meal.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Ed and Al sat in their room, minds racing as they thought through solutions on how they got here.

"Nii-san," Alphonse said, "How could we just be transported to Italy! Alchemy doesn't work here!"

"That's what I'm wondering about, Al," Ed said, scratching his chin with his left hand, "I just remember charging after that psychopath, clapping my hands, and a bright light flashing. Then, BOOM! We're falling out of the sky and falling onto Giotto and G..."

Al nodded, "We still need to figure out what triggered that occurrence..."

"We probably need to leave here soon," Ed said, eyes meeting his brother's, "Then we can find a library or something like that and do some research..."

"And when we can, we'll pay these people back for their hospitality," Al said, smiling.

"Equivalent Exchange, huh?" Ed smirked slightly, the term that dictated their lives bringing back old memories.

The brothers continued to discuss theories and formed a hypothesis for every situation until their minds grew weary and tired and the clutches of sleep claimed them.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ed's eyes drifted open slowly, immediately assaulted with bright rays of sunlight drifting into the room through the glass of the window. Sitting up in bed, Ed slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before noticing that someone was missing.

"Al?" Ed questioned, voice still slightly hoarse and slurred from sleep, "Al, where are you?"

Ed got out of bed and left the room, having slept in his clothes. He walked down the stairs at a brisk pace and turned to walk into where he presumed the kitchen was located.

He knew his assumption was correct when he saw Giotto and Cozart seated at a table. Giotto was the first to notice his presence and looked up, "Oh, Ed? You're finally up."

"Where's Al?" Ed asked, worried.

"G was going to go buy groceries, but Al said he would help so he could repay us for our kindness a little bit," Giotto explained, "He was very insistent so naturally we couldn't refuse his help. They'll be back in a little bit, they just left a couple minutes ago.

Ed sighed in relief knowing his brother was safe and sound.

"Would you like something for breakfast?" Cozart asked politely, facing the blonde.

Ed was about to refuse, not wanting to trouble them any further, but his stomach growled in protest. Ed flushed red in embarrassment causing Giotto and Cozart to chuckle in amusement.

"I take that as a yes," Cozart said, standing up. He walked over to where the kitchen was and piled some sort of food on to a plate.

He soon returned, the aforementioned object in his hands. He placed the plate on the table and invited Ed to sit down. Ed, face still slightly flushed, sat down and thanked them quietly.

Giotto stood up and looked at Ed, "Well, while your eating, we'll be outside. There's a few repairs that need to be done."

Ed stopped eating and looked up at the two before him, "Repairs? I can help you with that to repay you for helping my brother and me."

Giotto shook his head, "You don't have to repay us, we just wanted to help you! That's all, really..."

Ed quickly shoved all the food into his mouth, cleaning his plate. He stood up and insisted, "No, I really want to repay you! My brother and I can never go without repaying someone. It's our way of life."

"If you eat that quickly, you'll get sick!" Giotto said, "And really, we don't mind at all! Your thanks is enough payment for us."

Cozart watched in amusement as the two bickered, both insisting on whatever they had suggested. Laughing slightly, he grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them outside.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! I plan on updating this story every Tuesday along with the partner story, 'Hitman Alchemist'. However, next week I'll be at camp with my Youth Group (7-9 hour bus ride and leaving at three in the morning... woohoo...) so I will not be able to update any of my stories sadly. Thank you for reading and please R&R! 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm so tired right now... Right now, I'm typing out some chapters then passing out on my bed even though its like 3 in the afternoon... Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews! I normally would do a response to reviews right about now, but at the moment, I'm honestly too tired to do so at the moment. I'll try to fit it in to the next chapter. And sorry, I sound super, super grouchy and unpleasant. I apologize for complaining... anyhow, here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

_**~Previously~ **_

_**Ed quickly shoved all the food into his mouth, cleaning his plate. He stood up and insisted, "No, I really want to repay you! My brother and I can never go without repaying someone. It's our way of life."**_

_**"If you eat that quickly, you'll get sick!" Giotto said, "And really, we don't mind at all! Your thanks is enough payment for us."**_

_**Cozart watched in amusement as the two bickered, both insisting on whatever they had suggested. Laughing slightly, he grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them outside.**_

* * *

Cozart soon reached the location for the repairs and dropped the two, still arguing blonde's he had been dragging.

Giotto and Edward snapped back to reality when they fell unceremoniously on the hard ground. Ed stood up, dusting himself off before offering his hand to Giotto to help the blonde up. Giotto looked up, grabbing the helping hand and pulling himself up, offering a small smile in thanks to Ed before dusting himself off as well.

Ed turned to the two and asked, "Okay, so what needs to be repaired?"

Cozart walked over to the side of the building, Ed and Giotto following suit, "There are some broken windows and doors as well as a hole in the roof."

Ed raised an inquisitive brow, "Just what the hell do you people do in your free time?"

Giotto and Cozart laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of their heads. They couldn't exactly tell him that they were having a fight over their trying to help the people of the town.

"We'll go get some materials out of the shed," Giotto said, walking away, gesturing for Cozart to follow.

Ed watched as they disappeared around the corner of the house before stepping over to where a broken was. Ed bent over slightly, inspecting the holes in the windows more closely. His eyes narrowed in suspicion slightly when he noticed the small hole on a relatively intact window looked slightly like a bullet hole, same with a door hanging slightly off it's hinges a ways away.

Ed stared at the window intensely before looking down at his hands, then back up at the window, "Can I really use alchemy again?" Ed questioned out loud. His eyes fell on shattered pieces of glass littering the ground around the window. Ed smiled softly, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Around the corner, Giotto and Cozart were walking, arms laden with materials for the repairs. A loud clap resounded through the air and Giotto stopped in his tracks when he felt a small flame signature fluctuating slightly. He dropped the materials in his arms, causing Cozart to yell at him, and ran around the corner.

Cozart looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly at the blonde's odd behavior before chuckling softly, "At least he wasn't carrying the glass for the windows."

He ran up to Ed who he saw had his hands pressed against the, now fixed, window.

Giotto gaped slightly, eyes staring at the small discharge of flames emitting from Ed's hands. His eyes narrowed slightly, having never seen that flame before.

Ed sighed softly, smiling gently, and turned around, practically jumping five feet in the air when he noticed the shocked Primo standing behind him.

"Tha-that was..." Giotto stuttered, still in shock.

"What- did- did you see tha-that?" Ed stuttered, in shock as well.

Cozart rounded the corning, humming to himself, placing the materials and tools carefully on the ground. He turned to face his two companions, quickly becoming confused at the tense atmosphere. Cozart cleared his throat causing the two pairs of his eyes to dart to him.

Giotto ran to his best friend, saying softly, "Cozart! He has flames!"

Cozarto looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"What do you mean I have flames?" Ed chimed in question behind them, "All I did was alchemy..."

"Alchemy?" The two best friends asked, facing the prodigy before them.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose, "But technically, I shouldn't be able to use it on this side of the gate..."

"Woah, woah, woah..." Cozarto said, holding his hands up, "Back up for a second. You're not making any sense."

"You're not making much sense either!" Ed growled indignantly, "How can I 'have' flames?"

Giotto sighed softly, "How about we exchange information and see if we can clear up this confusion and get some answers."

Unsure glances were exchanged before Cozart and Ed turned to face Giotto, nodding in affirmation, "That'll be the best way to go..."

The trio turned slightly and faced the house, many of its windows in bad shape.

"We can leave the repairs for later," Ed said, "If I can use my alchemy again, they'll be easy enough to complete."

Giotto and Cozart nodded, stepping back into the house, Ed at their tails. Once everyone was inside, Giotto closed the door softly, turning to head to the office.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! This chapter was really, really short and I am SO SO sorry for that but I am drop-dead exhausted... I was planning to update Hitman Alchemist and Fairy Alchemist today, since I missed the update yesterday as I was busy, but I'll post-pone those till tomorrow... Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R everyone! Till next time, Bye-bi~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Another late update to apologize for! So sorry bout that! Anyway thank you all for the reviews and since I didn't do a response for reviews I'll kinda combine them together to make less typing for me because I'm just lazy... anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**easha: Thanks for the two reviews! Haha it was funny when Ed got food poisoning from all that rice. Sorry for the late update by the way and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. That sounds cool, drawing a comic. It must take forever though.**

**HebaAce: I'm glad you liked the chapters and thanks for your reviews! Haha I really liked your suggestion. Your way of thinking is awesome, I would've never thought of Ed naming the Vongola 'Vongola'. I'll be looking forward to more of your ideas. I apologize for the short chapter! I'm glad you liked it. I know being tired isn't healthy but no matter how hard I try I always end up tired... **

**CrimsonLocket: Thanks for the review! Gelato ice cream is DELICOUS! Hope that volunteering went well. Whew, I'm glad you didn't mind the short chapter too much. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lightning of Sentinels: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late updates...**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, and you are correct about that! Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

_**~Previously~ **_

**_The trio turned slightly and faced the house, many of its windows in bad shape._**

**_"We can leave the repairs for later," Ed said, "If I can use my alchemy again, they'll be easy enough to complete."_**

**_Giotto and Cozart nodded, stepping back into the house, Ed at their tails. Once everyone was inside, Giotto closed the door softly, turning to head to the office._**

* * *

Ed stood alone in the library, waiting for Giotto and Cozart to return. The duo had briefly told Ed they needed to discuss something and that he could wait in the small library.

Ed wondered around slowly, browsing the shelves with vague interest. His golden eyes fell upon a small, handmade book tucked safely between two larger books. He pulled it off the shelf and turned it over in his hands a few times before opening it and turning to a random page.

His eyes fell upon a random line and scanned through the content quickly. Luckily for Ed, he was well versed in Italian from his many years spent in that world. It appeared to be some sort of log, but his analytical eyes narrowed in confusion when he noticed the date. This journal was ancient **(A/N: He doesn't know that they traveled back in time yet)**. He closed the book in a fluid motion, tucking it back into place on the shelf.

He rolled up his sleeve slightly, exposing more of the fake skin covering upon his automail. He reached behind his head and tightened his ponytail. Smirking to himself, he set off on a mission. He darted through the shelves and grabbed one book after the next, analyzing each book's contents thoroughly.

One book after the next found it's way into the alchemist's hands. He read through logs, journals, novels, and many other kinds, but he found that all were unusually old and in surprisingly good condition for their age. The golden haired alchemist lost all sense of time as he was quickly absorbed into his own little world .

* * *

When Giotto and Cozart walked into the library some time later, they were surprised to find Ed zipping around the library like a man possessed. He pulled one book off the shelf and skimmed through it's contents before returning it to it's original place and then grabbing another book, starting the process over again.

The two walked over to the blonde until they were standing next to him, but found that Ed only ignored them. Giotto turned to Cozart, a quizzical expression on his face. Cozart's red eyes met Giotto's and he only shrugged slightly in response. Giotto leaned forward slightly, looking at Ed's eyes only to find the shorter **(A/N: Please don't kill me Ed!) **blonde absorbed in the pages of the book. Waving his hand in front of Ed's golden eyes, he was surprised to find that Ed still didn't give any response.

The two friends stepped back slightly, staring at the blonde in confusion.

"Wow, I've never seen someone so absorbed in a book before," Cozart said, chuckling softly.

Giotto nodded slowly, "I would've thought he would've noticed we were here by now..."

They looked up as Ed snapped the book shut once more. Giotto reached out and tapped the blonde on the shoulder, watching in amusement as Ed jumped in surprise.

Whirling around, Ed faced them, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"We didn't sneak up on you," Cozart replied, "We've been here for a while, you just didn't notice us."

Ed's face flushed slightly before he looked away in embarrassment, causing the other two in the room to laugh slightly.

Giotto's eyes fell upon a small stack of books resting upon one of the tables. Ed followed his line of sight before speaking to answer the other blonde's silent question, "I set aside the books that I wanted to read more thoroughly later. I hope you don't mind; they're really interesting.

Giotto turned to face Ed once more and smiled, "It's alright, you can read them if you wish. I don't mind."

"You have a very diverse collection of books," Ed smiled, looking back at the collection of books, "I've noticed you have a lot of really old books as well. They're in such good condition as well."

Cozart and Giotto looked at the blonde alchemist as if he had grown a second head. Ed noticed this and raised an inquisitive brow, finding their behavior strange, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Old?" Cozart asked hesitantly, "Those books are old?"

Ed nodded slowly, questioning their mental state, the duo doing the same.

"All the books in our library are up to date," Giotto said, "None of them are out of date..."

Ed looked back and forth between them quickly, "What! But those are- and it's- What?"

"I see that we'll need to clear things up quickly, before more confusion arises," Giotto said, sitting down at one of the tables calmly.

Ed walked over, sitting down directly across from Giotto while Cozart took a seat next to his best friend.

"Okay..." Ed said, slight awkwardness filling his voice, "Where should we begin?"

"Would you like us to start first?" Cozart asked.

Ed shook his head, "No, I'll speak first, I wouldn't want to become more confused..."

Giotto nodded slightly. The two leaned forward slightly in anticipation of the alchemist's story.

"Well, before we fell from the sky, my brother and I were in pursuit of a dangerous weapon that someone had gotten ahold of that we needed to destroy... We finally found the man who had taken it and we were about to land the finishing blow, but he threatened to use it and did. In order to save my brother, I did something out of reflex... something I thought I wouldn't be able to do ever again. Then, one bright flash of light later, we're falling out of the sky and landing on you..." Ed said, pointing his finger at Giotto at the end of his sentence. He sighed before continuing, "Before this all happened, we were in Germany and now we're in Italy."

Giotto and Cozart gaped at him. Ed sighed slightly, "That's not the most farfetched part... I think not only did we travel between countries, but I believe we might've traveled back in time as well."

Ed could've sworn that their jaws hit the floor.

After regaining his composure, Giotto cleared his throat slightly before inquiring, "What would give you that idea?"

"Well, to me, all those books are outdated, but to you their are completely up-to-date..." Ed said, "Not to mention the technology itself is outdated compared to what we currently had. As well as the style of clothing..."

Giotto nodded slightly, still slightly taken aback. He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, "That could be quite the problem for you and your brother. Well, you are welcome to stay here until you find your way back home."

Ed smiled, "Thank you very much."

Cozart and Giotto smiled softly at the blonde alchemist.

"So, what's your story?" Ed asked.

"I'm afraid our story isn't as mystical as yours," Giotto said, laughing softly.

"We met after Giotto returned the wallet I dropped at a neighbor's house. We had both thought the same thing as we both wanted to help him as he was having trouble with funds. We became friends after that, but one day, I came up with an idea," Cozart informed.

Ed leaned forward slightly in anticipation, "What was your idea?"

"He suggested that we form a vigilante group so that we could help the ones dear to us," Giotto responded without missing a beat, "Although I was hesitant at first, he persuaded me to become the leader. Naturally G agreed. While, technically it's formed, we are still looking for people to join us."

Ed sat back slowly, "'Be thou for the people'... It always goes back to that..."

Giotto arched his brow slightly, "What's that?"

"Nothing... It's just something from a distant dream..." Ed said softly, a sense of melancholy filling his voice. Shaking his head softly, Ed looked up to meet their eyes, "What about those bullet holes?"

"Well, while we aren't very well known yet, we still have our fare share of enemies," Cozart replied, "That was from a recent shoot out we had."

Ed whistled softly, "Geez, you guys sure do some strange stuff in your free-time. So what're these flames you keep talking about?"

"Flames are a mysterious force we've discovered. There are multiple classes under two large groups, flames of sky and flames of earth. I have the flames of the sky, while Cozart has the flames of the earth. G specializes in Storm-class flames, but he has multiple flame wavelengths **(A/N: I think he'd be like Gokudera who can use multiple classes of flames)** . However, we haven't seen any flames like yours before." Giotto explained.

"I never knew I had flames though..." Ed said softly, "I didn't even know they existed..."

"Maybe you didn't know how to tap into them," Cozart suggested.

"Did something happen to you that changed your lifestyle dramatically?" Giotto inquired, "That could quite possibly be a factor."

Ed leaned back into the cushions of the chair, "I guess you could say that..."

A small silence settled on the group as they all mulled over their own thoughts.

Ed hummed slightly, rocking back and forth in his chair, "This is pretty interesting... do you have any books on this subject?"

Giotto smiled, "As a matter of fact, we do. They're towards the back."

"Before you go read them," Cozart said quickly before Ed could jump up and begin reading, "We should probably finish those repairs."

Ed sweat dropped slightly before nodding in agreement. The group stood up, walking out of the room and heading out towards where the repairs were desperately needed.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Ed leaned back, wiping the sweat the beaded on his brow. He looked at the house, admiring his work, "Finally done."

Giotto and Cozart walked over to him, smiling, "Thanks for your help. It made this go along a lot faster."

Ed nodded, "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do since you'll be housing us for a while most likely."

"Nii-san!" A voice called out, running over to them, "Nii-san!"

Whirling around, Ed's golden eyes met his brother's grey ones, "Al! You're back! What took you so long?"

"G-san had a lot of errands to run and the town is quite a distance away," Al explained, "But you wouldn't believe what I heard!"

"What did you hear?" Ed asked looking at his brother.

"G-san and I were talking and he told me of the vigilante group that Giotto and Cozart founded and about flames! It's really interesting don't you think?"

"Oh, I know about that, I was talking to Giotto and Cozart about everything and they told me," Ed smiled at his brother, "It is rather intriguing though..."

"Oh, okay then!" Al smiled brightly, "I hope you don't mind that I told him about how we were transported."

Ed shook his head, "I don't mind, he would've found out eventually," Ed smiled at his brother, "I've come up with this theory that not only did we get transported to Italy, but we've also been sent back in time..."

"What?!" Al questioned in shock.

"Luckily, Giotto has let us use his library so we might find a way to return to our time," Ed replied, eyes glowing with fire.

"They have a library!" Al asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up like he was a kid in a candy store.

He whirled around quickly and ran back into the house.

Ed ran forward after his brother, stumbling slightly, "Wait, Al! You don't know where the library is!"

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! I made the chapter longer this time! Hope you liked it! R&R and stay tuned till next time! Bye-bi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and I updated relatively on time~! So yay! And anyway, thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**CrimsonLocket: Thanks for the review! And Ed and Al are amazing bookworms XD At least the volunteering is over. And LOL, we're having like four conversations now XD**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review and I always love writing about Al (ironically, he's like in NONE of my stories XD) You're ideas are SOO amazing~ They give me little plot bunnies which make writing so much easier. I finally got some sleep too and I'm feeling great! I meditate a lot now because of your suggestion, it's so calming~**

**easha: Thanks for the review! And yes, the anime does get SO much more enjoyable after episode 30-ish and if they say it's not worth watching, they're wrong. It's one of my favorite animes now. I even found the first few 'boring' episodes quite enjoyable as well. Sorry for not updating too soon though -_- That sounds so frustrating. I know what it's like (kind of) with the whole drawing pressure thing, because for my friends birthday she wanted a little comic thing and wanted me to draw it... it takes forever. So good luck with that whole bag of stress. The fma bloopers are hilarious 'I'm a man, I'm good with directions' and 'Hey Ling, how you doin~'**

**majishan: Thanks for the review! So true X3**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**"Luckily, Giotto has let us use his library so we might find a way to return to our time," Ed replied, eyes glowing with fire.**_

_**"They have a library!" Al asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up like he was a kid in a candy store.**_

_**He whirled around quickly and ran back into the house.**_

_**Ed ran forward after his brother, stumbling slightly, "Wait, Al! You don't know where the library is!"**_

* * *

Ed sat in the library, a large stack of books before him. His younger brother, Al, sat next to him, his grey eyes sparkling as he read the large book with vigor. Golden eyes turning to face his brother, Ed couldn't help the nostalgic smile that creeped over his face. The Fullmetal Alchemist was happy that his brother was able to live out some of the childhood delight he'd been deprived of.

A grumble filled the silence and Ed glared at his stomach which growled noisily due to hunger. Ed stood up, stretching slightly, his joints popping as they began to move once more. He turned to face Al, grinning widely, "Guess I'm gonna go get some food. You need anything, Al?"

A few moments of silence passed and Ed smiled, sighing softly, "Geez, the world just fades away around when you start reading doesn't it?"

Spinning around, Ed headed for the door. Grasping the cold, metal door handle, he slowly opened the large wooden door, the hinges squeaking slightly. Closing the door softly with a click, Ed turned and walked down the hall heading towards the kitchen.

It had been a few days since Ed and Al had begun researching a way to get back to their time period, and so far they'd come up with absolutely nothing. Giotto, G, and Cozart had been kind enough to let them stay as long as they needed to and in repayment, they would help with anything.

Over the days, Ed had learned a bit about the vigilante group the trio planned to form. Ed smiled slightly, mind wandering back to a faint memory, "Be thou for the people..." Ed murmured softly to himself.

"Do you always say that?" A voice questioned.

Ed jumped slightly, whirling around and looking at the source of the voice.

"G-Giotto!?" Ed said, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Giotto chuckled softly, amused by the blonde's jumpy behavior.

Ed sighed, looking up at his new friend, "Anyway, do you need anything."

Giotto smiled, "Nothing really, just saw you walking around with your head in the clouds, like usual."

The two walked towards the kitchen, conversing quietly. Once they reached the kitchen, they saw Cozart and G sitting at the table.

"Woah! Is that you Elric?" G questioned, "Didn't expect to see you out of the library."

Ed rolled his eyes, turning to face Cozart, "Is there anything to eat?"

Cozart shook his head, "We need to head out to town to get some groceries."

"I'll go get them for you," Ed responded.

"You don't have to do that," Cozart replied.

Ed waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Don't worry about it. I need exercise anyway and it's the least I can do for all of your help."

Cozart sighed and nodded, walking over to Ed and handing him a list, money, and some directions.

"That's a list of we need as well as how to get there," Cozart informed.

Ed nodded in response, heading out towards the door, "Guess I'll be back later then."

They all watched the retreating back of the alchemist.

When the door clicked shut with a click, they turned to face each other once more.

"I wonder when that slacker will get here," G grumbled.

Giotto sighed, "G, he's not that bad. He would make for a perfect guardian."

Leaning back in his chair, G continued to mumble darkly, "I still don't like him."

Watching the best friends with amusement, Cozart chuckled.

* * *

**With Ed - Time Skip**

Ed had been shopping for a while and his arms were laden with bags of groceries and supplies. He was walking down the winding dirt road.

He jumped slightly when he kicked something slightly, hearing a muffled groan. He placed his bags down on the ground carefully and turned, looking at just what he had kicked.

Golden eyes widened when they fell upon the form of a person collapsed upon the road. Inching towards the body, he poked it experimentally, "Hello? Are you okay?"

A muffled groan passed the person's lips as the mop of curly, green hair began to move. The man's face tilted up, and electric green eyes met Edward's burning gold.

The sun was behind Ed, casting his face in shadow, but causing his hair to glow like spun gold.

"Is this an angel before my sight?" The man called out dramatically, "Is it my time to ascend to the pearly gates of heaven? Oh, dear angel, escort me to where my maker awaits."

'_Isn't this guy just a bucket of drama_," Ed thought in amusement, "You're not dead; you're collapsed on the side of the road like a bum."_  
_

Green eyes widened and stared at him, "So, I'm still alive?"

Ed nodded, "Well duh."

Standing up, Ed stretched slightly before bending over and offering his hand, "Can you stand?"

The green-haired man shook his head, "Alas, I'm not able to at the moment... I fell and injured my ankle."

Ed clicked his tongue slightly, grasping onto his arm and yanking up the figure, slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"I'll take you back to the house I'm currently staying at," Ed informed, "We can treat your ankle their. Just lean on me. I can't carry you though because I still have to take these groceries back."

Ed picked up the bags of groceries and hoisted them into his arms, beginning to walk at a slow pace.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Ed asked.

"Lampo," The green-haired teen replied, "And what is the name of my rescuer?"

"Edward Elric," Ed replied, "But call me Ed."

Lampo nodded.

"Luckily, the house isn't too far from here," Ed informed as they trudged through the path.

Only a few minutes passed before Ed could see the clearing where the home of Giotto was located.

The duo clomped onto the porch and Ed placed Lampo down on one of the small chairs located on the porch.

"Wait here, okay?" Ed said as he opened the door, carrying the groceries inside.

"Oh, Ed! You're back!" A voice drifted out onto the porch.

"Yeah, here's the groceries you asked for," Ed's voice drifted outside as well, "I'll be right back; I have to get something."

Ed soon reappeared on the porch and walked over to Lampo, swinging the injured Lampo's arm over his shoulder. He stood up and began to walk inside.

"Hey!" Ed called out, "Giotto! I found this guy collapsed by the side of the rode. He hurt his ankle, do we have anything to help with that?"

"Ah, yes!" A voice was heard, "I'll send G over to you to help you carry the injured person inside."

"Wait..." Lampo whispered, "Did you say Giotto... and G? That means..."

Lampo paled slightly.

"Geez, Elric," A voice said, "We sent you out to get groceries and you come back with a per-... YOU!"

Lampo paled even further.

G stormed into the foyer and directly towards the pair, interrogating Edward, "This brat is who you picked up on the side of the road?!"

"THESE are your friends?!" Lampo questioned the blonde.

"You know each other?" Ed asked, confused.

"I wish I didn't," G said.

"The feeling is mutual," Lampo replied.

The two glared at each other, sparks flying between the two as their wills clashed.

Giotto and Cozart ran into the room, "What's with all the commotion?"

Lampo peaked over G's shoulder, staring at the two new people.

"Giotto!" Lampo called, "G's bullying me!"

"Shut up, you lazy noble!" G growled, whacking Lampo upside the head.

Ed sighed, and walked towards the den. Once he reached his destination, he plopped the whining Lampo down on the couch.

"Would you mind explaining?" Ed inquired, facing the three others standing in the room.

"Well, you see," Giotto began, "We told you about the different kinds of flames. Lampo here happens to possess the flame of lightning. We are already associated with each other, so I chose him to be the lightning guardian of our vigilante group."

"Unfortunately," Cozart chimed in, "He and G don't exactly get along."

"I gathered that," Ed stated, deadpanning.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Shout-out to CrimsonLocket for suggesting the idea that Ed found Lampo. Well, sure Giotto already knew them, but Ed 'found' Lampo XD anyway... thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I'm placing my Response-to-Reviews at the end Author's Note that way people who don't want to read it don't have to scroll like mad to read the actual story.**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**"Would you mind explaining?" Ed inquired, facing the three others standing in the room.**_

_**"Well, you see," Giotto began, "We told you about the different kinds of flames. Lampo here happens to possess the flame of lightning. We are already associated with each other, so I chose him to be the lightning guardian of our vigilante group."**_

_**"Unfortunately," Cozart chimed in, "He and G don't exactly get along."**_

_**"I gathered that," Ed stated, deadpanning.**_

* * *

Ed woke up late one day, only to fine the household abuzz with life.

He walked downstairs, clothed in simple garments. Brown pants, a white dress shirt, and a brown vest.

Other than the house being so lively, nothing was really out of the ordinary. Lampo was currently being chased around by an angry G, Al was most likely in the library, and Giotto and Cozart were quietly conversing.

He walked over to the two best friends were rushing around the house.

"What's up with everyone today?" Ed inquired politely.

Cozart turned to face him, crimson eyes lighting up, "You don't know?"

Ed shook his head, smiling, "If I knew, why would I be asking?"

Giotto chuckled, putting down a box he was carrying, "A friend of mine is coming from Japan to stay here for a while."

"Is he a part of your make-shift vigilante group?" Ed asked, rolling up his sleeves.

The spiky-haired blonde chuckled, nodding.

The alchemist turned to his friends, "Well, I guess since I've been such a lazy bum lately, I'll chip in and help."

"Thanks," Giotto smiled, "We're just carrying some boxes that have been lying around up to the attic."

Cozart gestured to a stack of boxes littering one of the extra rooms, "Asari Ugetsu will be staying in that extra room so we've gotta' clean it out. We weren't really expecting all the guests we've been getting lately."

Edward grinned, heading over to a random box and lifting it up. He turned back to Cozart, "Well, lead the way."

* * *

**Time Skip**

The trio plopped down on one of the plush couches that dotted the living room.

"So when is this friend of yours, Asari right, arriving?" Ed asked.

"He should be arriving any day now..." Giotto replied, "He might even arrive today depending on how his travels went."

Ed hummed slightly, leaning back. He briefly wondered what this other friend of Giotto's would be like.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Younger Elric**

Al walked through the garden, looking at all of the many flowers and plants which occupied the picturesque scenery.

The younger Elric smiled softly at the golden daffodils which bobbed up and down in the wind. The aroma of the garden helped all of his worries disappear.

He closed his eyes, mind wandering back to his days in Risembool as a child. The gentle rolling hills and small farms dotting the landscape was only a distant memory now, but it still remained precious. The garden that surrounded him served to remind him of the times he spent outside, watching his mom tend the small garden located in the fenced off yard of their home.

His grey-speckled brown eyes opened when the single, melancholic tone of a flute drifted into his ears.

'_Does Giotto or any of his friends know how to play the flute?_' Al thought to himself.

Weaving his way through the plants, Al came to a pavilion surrounded by roses. Underneath the pristine white roof, sat a lone man appearing to be of Asian descent.

Pressed softly against the man's lips was a flute, the polished woods glinting beautifully in the light of the setting sun. His fingers worked with expert precision over the holes of the flute, creating a melancholic tune.

Al closed his eyes, allowing the melody to wash over him. The song reminded him of the lullaby his mom would sing to him and his brother whenever there was a storm or they had a nightmare. A sad smile settled upon his features.

Soon, the melody ceased and Al approached the man.

"Hello."

The man jumped slightly, turning slowly to face Al, "Ah! I didn't notice you were standing there."

Al smiled, " You're very talented. That song was very beautiful. Are you a friend of Giotto's?"

"Ah, yes," He replied, "I'm glad you liked the song. Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Asari Ugetsu."

"My name is Alphonse Elric," Al replied smiling, "Would you like me to take you to Giotto?"

Asari smiled, "That would be nice."

The brunette turned and gestured for the man to follow him, "So where are you from, Asari-san?"

"I come from Japan," Asari replied, "I can tell you have a subtle accent. Are you perhaps from Germany?"

Al chuckled, "You hit the nail on the head."

The two continued in pleasant chatter as they walked back to the building.

In the living room, the trio resting upon the couch looked up as the two walked inside.

"Asari!" Giotto called out, rushing over to his friend, Cozart hot at his heels.

"Ah, so this is the rumored Asari I've been hearing so much about," Ed remarked, waltzing over to where the Japanese man stood.

He held out his hand, "I'm Edward Elric."

"Edward... Elric?" Asari asked, shaking the blonde's hand, "Are you related to Alphonse?"

"Yeah," Ed smiled, "I'm his older brother!"

Just then, Lampo rushed through the room, screaming his head off as a growling G chased after him.

As the red head passed by, Ed noticed a rather large stain marring the pristine whiteness of G's shirt. Ed stifled a laugh with the back of his hand.

Asari stepped forward, holding his hands up, "Maa, maa, calm down you two. You shouldn't fight!"

Lampo stared at the man before him, "Asari! G's being mean and bullying me again!"

The green-haired man ran over and hid behind the tall musician, sticking his tongue out at G. The red headed Italian growled, "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to wring your neck! This was a brand new shirt that you just spilled your food on!"

Ed couldn't suppress his laughter any longer.

"You wanna' die, Elric?!" G growled.

"Maa, maa," Asari chided once more, stepping between the two, "Let's not cause any more trouble for Giotto. He's housing a lot of people."

G growled but turned away, arms crossed in anger.

Al turned to face his new-found friend, "Would you like to join me for tea, Asari?"

Asari smiled, nodding, "I would enjoy that, Alphonse-san."

Al waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "No need to be so formal, just plain old 'Al' is fine."

The taller male smiled, following Al as he went to prepare the tea.

* * *

**Later**

Al and Asari sipped tea quietly out in the garden, enjoying the pleasant scenery. The distant roars of fighting could be heard.

"Argh! Elric, your foot hurts!" G's echoing roar could be heard, "What is it, made of metal?"

Al paled slightly before sighing, "Nii-san gets into too many fights for his own good..."

Asari chuckled, "Well, then it's good he has a level-headed brother like you."

Al smiled, taking another sip of tea, inwardly rejoicing, '_Finally, another sane person in this crazy house!_'

And so, Giotto's vigilante group grew once more.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Til next time, Bye-Bi~**

**majishan: Thanks for the review. Haha it's all in the genetics**

**easha: Thanks for the review. Yeah, such a brotherly relationship. I would feel bad for mothers everywhere if all brothers had this kind of... brotherly... relationship XD**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! Meditating really takes a lot of the stress off. Not to mention I have Chronic-Migraines that totally ruin my life at times. I can't eat certain foods anymore or participate in certain activities. I barely get regular sleep either -_- Glad you liked the attempt at humor. And I like seeing Ed and Al acting like each other. It would be so funny for Ed and Al to get their personalities switched. I can just imagine someone calling Ed short and Al getting all angry yelling that his brother's not short and Ed would be like flustered and trying to calm Al down. /sigh That would be amazing xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm having Knuckle join our group this time! I'm making Knuckle join after he killed that guy and became a priest. I can't remember if it was stated officially when he joined Vongola exactly... but anyway, it's just easier to include him with this. So! Hope you enjoy reading this and thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews!**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**"Argh! Elric, your foot hurts!" G's echoing roar could be heard, "What is it, made of metal?"**_

_**Al paled slightly before sighing, "Nii-san gets into too many fights for his own good..."**_

_**Asari chuckled, "Well, then it's good he has a level-headed brother like you."**_

_**Al smiled, taking another sip of tea, inwardly rejoicing, 'Finally, another sane person in this crazy house!'**_

**_And so, Giotto's vigilante group grew once more._**

* * *

Ed and his brother walked through the streets of the town silently. Their analytical eyes scanned the rows of buildings neatly lining the streets.

"Hmmmm..." Al rubbed his chin slightly, "Giotto-san said the library was somewhere around here, but I can't see it anywhere!"

Ed sighed. The whole group had gone out for groceries. Well, Lampo didn't. The lazy noble was still asleep at home, probably sprawled out on the sofa like they left him. Giotto had told the Elric brothers that they could go visit the library and research more on this time period and the like. He had given them directions and left them to it.

Only now they were lost.

"Do you think we should split up, Nii-san?" Al asked, "We cover ground more quickly and then at least one of us gets to the library..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ed nodded, "... Ugh, why not at this point? It's not like both of us need to be there to conduct research..."

They reached a fork in the road and Ed smirked, "Ok, we'll meet back up here, in let's say an hour. And if one of us doesn't show up, we'll know they either found the library or got even more horribly lost, but for the sake of argument we'll go with the former. We can just go down their path and eventually find the library as well."

Al nodded enthusiastically, before running off down his street, "See you later, Nii-san!"

Golden eyes watched the shrinking back of his brother, before averting their gaze down the opposite path. Willing his legs to move, Ed started his slow trudge down the path.

He passed by an assortment of shops. They ranged from bakeries boutiques. Hardware to a sewing store. Ed looked around, really taking in the atmosphere of this time period. It wasn't really too different from the place he was accustomed too. Things weren't as developed, but he knew one thing for sure.

It was so much quieter.

They didn't have to deal with all of that World War II business. Ed had barely managed to keep Al away from the concentration camps that occupied Germany and all the other countries.

The alchemist's gaze fell upon an old stone building standing proudly above the roofs of the other buildings. A steeple tapered up into the blue sky.

Ed blanched. It was a church. He needed directions, but the last thing he needed to do was talk to some religious nut-jobs... There was plenty of other people around to ask.

He knew this, but why were his feet slowly marching towards the two heavy, wooden doors?

He walked inside, but found it surprisingly empty. Sure it wasn't Sunday or a religious holiday of any sort, but he had assumed that people came regularly to... worship and stuff.

Shrugging, he walked up the aisle, eyes scanning the architecture of the building. Colorful light flitted through the stain glass windows, painted the room an assortment of colors.

"Do you need anything?" A voice echoed.

Ed jumped slightly, turning around in shock to locate the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a black, spiky haired man with a bandage over his nose. Judging by the black, gold trimmed priest robes he wore, this man was a priest, or at least served the church. Eyes the color of dirty honey sparkled at him.

"Ummm..." Ed cleared his throat before straightening, "I was just wondering where the library was located?"

The man smiled, "You must be pretty lost," He chuckled, "The library is clear on the other side of town-"

He stopped mid-sentence when a loud scream was heard.

"THIEF!"

Both males stared out the doors in shock, finding a man running away, clutching a purse.

They sprang into action.

Edward darted forward, as fast as his legs could carry them, the priest not trailing far behind. For once, Ed's smaller stature came in handy as he weaved through the crowds with ease, picking up speed gradually.

The blonde broke through into a space of emptiness, finding the thief bounding up ahead. The priest pulled up beside him.

He kicked it into overdrive chasing after the perpetrator. They were gaining on him quickly, only a few feet behind the man.

The priest darted forward, surpassing Edward in distance. Swinging his leg out, he tripped the running man in front of him. The thief lost his grip on the money pouch, and it went soaring into the air.

Rushing forward, Ed sprang into the air, catching the purse. He headed towards the ground, doing a midair flip to land safely on his feet. The thief lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious due to the impact to his head.

Ed smirked cockily, tossing the purse lightly before catching it again. He turned to the priest, "You're a surprisingly good runner for a church-goer."

"I could say the same for you," The priest smiled.

"I never got your name," Ed said briefly, before introducing himself, "I'm Edward Elric."

"I'm Knuckle," He introduced himself, offering his hand. Ed took it and shook warmly.

By this time, the woman had caught up to them, "Thank you both so much! I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it!"

She gingerly took it from Edward's hands, smiling softly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It was no trouble at all ma'am, just doing the right thing."

Knuckle nodded in agreement, smiling warmly.

The woman smiled brightly, thanking them once more before bounding off.

Knuckle's turned to him, "You're a surprisingly good person for someone just off the streets. Most people would have just left it be or even worse kept the purse for themselves. Maybe you should join the church."

"Eh?" Ed gaped in shock, "No offense, but religion isn't my thing. I prefer not to believe in a god of any sorts, remain neutral, y'know?"

A downtrodden look passed over the religious man's features, "But why? God is an amazing care giver! He'll guide you through your problems. Wash away your sins and transgressions. Young man, you must see the light!"

The blonde blanched, "I'd prefer not to..."

An awkward silence settled on the two. Ed kept his gaze away from the man before him as he finally spoke again, "So, about the library-"

"Elric!" A voice called out, cutting him off, "How did you manage to get so lost?!"

Edward and Knuckle turned around, facing the source of the voice. G trudged towards them both, Giotto and Cozart beside him, talking idly.

"The library's at the other side of town dumbass..." G trailed off as his eyes landed on the priest, "Well, if it isn't the religious idiot."

"The path of God contains no idiocy!" Knuckle retorted.

Ed watched the two exchange heated words, "Do you guys just know everybody around this place?!"

Cozart walked up to him, "That's another person selected to be a guardian. You can tell, but he and G butt heads often. You'll be seeing a lot of that since Knuckle will be staying at the house for a bit."

"I'm beginning to sense that G has a bit of an attitude problem..." Ed deadpanned.

Cozart chuckled, "A bit?"

"Anyway, what's this guy supposed to be the guardian of?" Edward asked Giotto.

"He's the guardian of the sun," Giotto replied, "His flames have the power of activation. They can heal things and even make things grow."

Ed smiled, "That would be something Al would like."

"Speaking of Alphonse..." Cozart trailed off, "Where is he?"

"Oh crap..." Ed said in shock, "I need to go find him!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

Ed walked back into the house later that night. His right foot was sore out of his mind, and the ports of his automail were killing him.

He walked into the kitchen crying comically, "I lost my little brother... I lost him... WHAT KIND OF BIG BROTHER AM I!?"

"Ummm..." A voice began hesitantly, "I'm fine Nii-san..."

Ed snapped out of his daze and faced the kitchen table, finding everyone sitting around it, a variety of drinks in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ed questioned, "Shouldn't you be back in town?"

"I figured after searching for you for a while, you probably headed back home so I did too," He replied simply.

Ed sighed, now noticing how full the table was, "Giotto... I think you might be in need for some remodeling. Or an expansion. Or both."

"I don't really have an excuse for having those done though..." Giotto trailed off, "And I don't feel like I need them yet."

The blonde sighed in exasperation. And so the mismatched group grew again. At this rate, their won't be any room left.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Til next time, Bye-Bi~**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you liked this chapter! My headaches have been progressively getting better, luckily**

**Crimsonlocket: Thanks for the review! SHOUTOUT 4 U! I like using fancy words cuz it makes me feel smarter than I actually am. /hooray for awesomeness and inventiveness. FANCY SHOES! Glad you liked Asari and Al! Feel better! Tea is a great thing. I think I might go get some tea now... /has sore throat. I think some tea with honey will be soothing /contemplates.**

**EashaChan: Thanks for the review! Haha! I just loved how you phrased that! Glad you like it.**

**YuyaKnightwriter97: Thanks for the review! And I'm planning on having them find out when Ed 'officially' joins the Vongola. Which will be after all the characters are introduced. So it will be in like... /counts mentally... About three chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! I don't really know why, but I've just felt compelled to update this story a lot right now... ANYWAY! Thank you all for reading and your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**Ed sighed, now noticing how full the table was, "Giotto... I think you might be in need for some remodeling. Or an expansion. Or both."**_

_**"I don't really have an excuse for having those done though..." Giotto trailed off, "And I don't feel like I need them yet."**_

_**The blonde sighed in exasperation. And so the mismatched group grew again. At this rate, their won't be any room left.**_

* * *

The unlikely group of friends just kept growing and growing. While the house the group was residing in was quite large, the living quarters were becoming more and more cramped. Not to mention Giotto was planning to have even more people occupy the building.

The group had started dividing up tasks to do regularly. Of course the lazy noble Lampo always ending up shirking his responsibilities and cause more work for everyone else.

Al and Ed were in charge of the library as they were the ones who occupied it mainly, even sleeping in it at times. Asari kept the outside tidy and clean and tended to the garden (Al would often help him). Lampo was to keep the bedrooms tidy, but he always abandoned that task. So it got passed on to G, who would also be in charge of getting the groceries and running errands, Ed helping him every so often. Cozart and Giotto kept the house generally tidy. As Knuckles worked at the church, he mainly worked though, however he would help with the general cleaning whenever he could. This was how they carried out their everyday lives.

On this particular day, the duty of running errands had fallen on Ed's shoulders.

Lampo had once again shirked his duties, only this time, he managed to trash the whole house. When Ed had left the building, the library had been in horrible condition, food was all over the kitchen's, the bedroom's were highly unkempt, some of the flowers in the garden outside had been trampled, and the hole place was in a general state of disarray.

This had all come about because of a fight between G and the green haired noble. Ed sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. G had gotten angry at Lampo for skipping out on his chores and had chased Lampo around the building, only succeeding in making the workload even larger.

The red-head had proceeded to apologize profusely to Giotto afterwards.

Ed had taken the opportunity to leave the hectic building by going to get the groceries and running errands.

So here the blonde was, walking slowly down the path leading to town. As opposed to the house, everything was silent. Well, that couldn't last for long.

The blonde remained aloof, staring up at the sky. The clouds drifted by lazily. He closed his eyes, reveling in the gentle spring breeze.

He jolted to a stop, quickly being shoved into a tree. Even if he called for help, he was too far away from the house for anyone to hear him. And he didn't exactly want to extremely hurt some person... The alchemist found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He cracked a single eye open and peered down at his attacker, wincing as the assailants forearm dug into his throat.

He noticed a shaggy mop of blonde hair with two icy blue eyes glaring at him through bangs.

Ed smirked, gasping out, "Now, is this behavior polite?"

"Where's Giotto?"

Ed's eyes snapped open before narrowing dangerously, "Now, it's not nice to attack someone and demand information without properly introducing yourself first."

The attacker stared at him impassively, his resolve not wavering.

"I guess you're not much of a talker," Ed trailed off, "I'll start then. I'm Edward Elric."

The blonde stared at him before muttering, "...Alaude..."

"Now was that so hard, Alaude-pon~?" Ed teased.

Alaude shoved his forearm harder into Ed's throat. The alchemist choked, "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer A-chan?" Ed joked as best he could, "Or maybe Alaude-pyon? Alaude-chan? A-tama? I have plenty."

"Someone in your position can't make jokes," The blonde growled.

A smirk settled on Ed's face. His arm shot up, gripping the offensive limb harshly. Swinging his leg out, he knocked Alaude's feet out from under him. Alaude was knocked off balance, giving Ed a split-second chance to escape.

Ed flipped over to the center of the path and lowered into a battle stance, golden eyes staring at the other blonde before him.

"What do you want with Giotto?"

Alaude stared at him, regaining his balance and getting into a battle stance as well, "He wanted to see me..."

"For what reason?" Ed interrogated. Better to be safe than sorry.

"He challenged me to a duel," Alaude said, obviously annoyed with all this talking, "If he wins, I join his vigilante group. If I win, he stops getting in the way of the law."

"Ah~ Is Alaude-pyon a stickler for the rules?" Ed asked mockingly, before standing up straight, "Why didn't you just say so? Things would've gone a lot smoother if you just asked me like a normal person."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Alaude growled.

Ed turned, gesturing for the blonde to follow him, "This way. I guess escorting you trumps the need for groceries at the moment."

* * *

Things were finally settling down in the bustling house. Al sighed, turning to Asari before smiling in somewhat sympathy.

Asari chuckled warmly, turning to look at the mess. They had already tidied up the library, so now the duo was working on the garden. Carefully removing the ruined flowers and fixing whatever could be salvaged.

"It's hard to believe two could cause such destruction in such a short amount of time," Asari commented, placing a new flower in the ground to replace a dead one.

"You'd be surprised," Al chuckled, thinking in the back of his mind, '_Nii-san destroyed a religion in a day..._'

They continued like that, fixing up the garden.

* * *

Lampo sobbed inwardly, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

Food was splattered on the cupboards; dishwater splattered on the floor. He scrubbed vigorously at a persistent stain on the wood of cupboard doors.

After a few minutes, he sat back on his heels in defeat. It would need flames to get these stains off!

An idea popped into his head. A devilishly clever idea. Holding up his finger, he lit a tiny lightning flame on the end of it, grinning evilly at it.

"Fight fire with fire," Lampo chuckled, nearing the stain.

Over in the other room, he heard G growl, "You burn that cupboard, I burn you."

Lampo halted, staring at the living room in shock before putting out the flame. He picked up the rag and got back to scrubbing.

* * *

Knuckles was in the bedrooms, tidying up. He had already finished his, Cozart's, Giotto's, and G's bedroom. He was now on the Elric brother's room, saving Lampo's room, by far the worst of the bunch, for last.

He was placing some of the books littering the floor around the room back onto the bookshelf, clearing off some of the dust. Organizing the scientific notes cluttered on the desk, Knuckle couldn't help but stare in shock at the complex theorems littering the pages.

He placed the straightened papers in a corner, carefully aligning up the writing utensils neatly. He prided himself on being a perfectionist. He made the beds quickly as they weren't too messy, he had been informed that they didn't sleep in them too often.

While in the process of making Ed's bed, a small, leather-bound book fell to the ground with a plunk. He kneeled and picked it up, flipping through it quickly. His eyes fell on a page and he snapped the book shut immediately. This must be Ed's journal. His honey gold eyes stared at the book intensely, battling internally with himself. He _was _curious about his strange blonde friend. He placed his thumb on a page and gulped heavily, starting to open the book.

Snapping it shut, he placed it onto the bed neatly, turning around, "God wouldn't be pleased if I invaded someone's privacy without admission."

He hurried off to continue his cleaning.

* * *

Giotto and Cozart were in charge of cleaning the general house. The experience had been so far uneventful. They had cleaned the office, the stairwell, the hallways, everything but the foyer.

They had their sleeves and pants legs rolled up, and were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the dirt and grime off of the floor.

Wetting his rag again, Cozart scrubbed at a pesky splotch of dirt on the wooden floors.

The door thrust open, knocking into the poor redhead and sending him flying. He sat up and glared at the person who had just swung open the door, "Watch it!"

Ed smirked staring at him, "Oops! But you'll never guess who I found! You can come in Alaude-tan."

A blur of blonde rushed in, heading straight towards Giotto, "Sawada! I'm here for our duel."

Most people would be interested in the tension building between the two blondes, but no. Cozart was staring horrified at the dirt the pushy blonde had tracked in, "Oh come on! I just cleaned that!"

Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

The scene had changed to the outside yard. Giotto and Alaude stood across from each other, staring their opponent down.

Everyone stood near the house, staring at the two intently.

"Who do you think will win, Nii-san?" Al asked, looking up at his brother.

Ed met his brother's gaze, "Giotto obviously," Ed gestured to Alaude, "He's strong, but the kid has a lot to learn."

"Kid?" Asked G, facing Ed, "Aren't you both the same age though?"

The golden-eyed man faced him, stuttering, "Ye-Yeah! I'm totally st-still a t-teenager!"** (A/N: I don't know if I need to explain this or not, but why not? So, Ed's permanently 18 despite being older than that (like, in his early-mid twenties?) and Al being the age of the others, so they all look essentially the same age. So Ed's just acting like he's their age to avoid confusion)**

"While Alaude may be young, he comes from a family of highly respected police officers and can handle himself quite well in a fight," Cozart informed.

The blonde shrugged, "I still think Giotto's gonna' win though."

Cozart chuckled, "Naturally."

The fight was over quickly. And like Ed had predicted, Giotto was the victor.

Giotto stared at the blonde, "Welcome to the group Alaude."

Alaude grit his teeth slightly, muttering to himself, "I'll beat you one day..."

Ed ran towards Alaude, "A-chan! I guess we're gonna be roomies now! To some degree at least!"

Alaude stared at the alchemist, and got up, running in the opposite direction, "Stay away from me!"

Ed chuckled darkly, chasing the blonde around.

Al sweat-dropped further away, "Nii-san..."

So the living spaces grew more cramped, and the house became fuller. They've probably breached the maximum capacity by now...

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Til next time, Bye-Bi~**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! I felt the urge to update this soon XD I'm glad you liked the whole religion/non-religion banter going on. Glad you liked my fail attempt at humor sprinkled around. And glad the history was accepted. As you can tell by this chapter, it was Alaude, that only leaves daemon for next chapter. This will be fun :3 Hope you liked this chapter as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Three chapters in three days?! I think I might be falling ill. MIND BOGGLING~! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_**So the living spaces grew more cramped, and the house became fuller. They've probably breached the maximum capacity by now...**_

* * *

Things had somewhat settled down in the house. Well, settled down by their standards. A fight or an argument only popped up about once a day now. That was serious improvement from the multiple arguments that would occur between Lampo and G.

On this particular day, all was calm. The duties had been fulfilled and everyone was off doing their own thing.

Al was taking a break from research and was currently out in the garden, enjoying a cup of tea with Asari. The music from Asari's instruments flitted in from the garden, filling the house with a peaceful melody.

Lampo was taking an afternoon nap, sprawled out on the couch. His loud snoring filled the living room and spread into the kitchen. The noise slightly annoyed G as he sat in silence, deeply thinking whilst staring out the window.

Alaude was probably off on his own, possibly on the roof or out in the forest. Anywhere away from the annoying blond named Edward.

Giotto and Cozart were in the office, going over new procedures and preparations and the like. Ed and Al had heard that they were going to host a party in honor of their vigilante group being formed. They only had one guardian yet to arrive.

In the library, Knuckles was reading through the Lord's book, while Ed continued his research.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence, but Ed couldn't help but fidget slightly. He and Knuckle got along fine, but it was usually tense, what with Knuckles strong religious beliefs.

Jotting down notes messily on a piece of paper as he read, the alchemist was fully aware that he was reaching the end of his rope as far as theories went. He shut the book irritably, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose. Golden eyes flitted to the book in Knuckles hands.

Ed leaned back, "How can you read that?"

Knuckles jumped slightly, before looking up, "Why do you ask?"

"I could never stand to read something like that for more than a minute," Ed admitted, resting his head on his hand.

Honey colored eyes lit up slightly, "But it's so fascinating to delve into the Word of God! Reading what he wants to reveal to us! Nothing is more satisfying."

Ed raised an inquisitive eyebrow, staring at the priest with scrutiny, "I don't see what's so enjoyable about praying to something you can't even prove exists..."

"Can't even prove exists?!" Knuckle said, flabbergasted, "Why don't you come to a church service sometimes, and see the powerful majesty of the Lord. In fact, just look around you! At the very nature and articulate design of the world!"

"What's the point of me going to church..." Ed murmured, "If 'heaven' does exist, I'll never be able to go there..."

A knocking sound resonating from the main foyer drifted into the library. Ed got up and began to head out, only to be halted by Knuckle's words, "Everyone can be forgiven!"

Ed opened the door, turning his head slightly to show he heard the priest, "Not me... my sin can never be forgiven..."

The door swung shut behind him, leaving a stunned Knuckle behind in silence.

* * *

Clomping down towards the foyer, Ed peeked his hair around the corner, gazing at whoever was at the door.

Giotto held the door open and allowed the guest inside.

It was a man and a woman, both appearing to be of high status.

The woman had long blonde hair and kind blue eyes that sparkled as she smiled. A fine dress made of quality cloth billowed around her, and hung on her form beautifully.

The man had light blue hair as well as eyes with a blue-violet hue. He appeared to be wearing a french-like blue uniform of some sort, with some sort of an object hanging on his neck. What stuck out to Edward the most though was the man's peculiar hairstyle...

'_A pineapple..._' Ed thought, staring at the man's hair, '_Definitely a pineapple..._'

By that point, the guests had noticed him. The male raised his voice, "And who is this, Primo...?"

A shiver ran down his spine. This guy just gave him the creeps for some reason.

Giotto turned and noticed the blond around the corner, "Ah, Ed, I see you're taking a break from your research. These are members of our vigilante group."

Ed cleared his throat and stepped out into the open, walking over to them. He held out his hand in greeting, "Edward Elric, but most people just call me Ed."

The man shook his hand first before the lady delicately shook it.

Giotto turned to Edward, "These two are Daemon Spade and Elena. He will be the guardian of the mist."

Ed stared at the two in front of him, judging them silently, "So you even know rich people... You get around a lot don't you Giotto."

The blond Italian chuckled, "I met them at a dinner party. I was already acquainted with Elena at the time, and she supported our vigilante group, so she introduced me to Daemon."

"I see," Ed said, "Will they be staying here?"

"Well of course," Daemon chuckled, "Nufufufu. Giotto's dinner party is approaching. What kind of guardian would I be if I missed the validation of our group?"

The laugh sent another shudder down Ed's spine, '_Creepy..._'

"Primo, what exactly are you planning to call our little group?" Daemon asked his leader.

Giotto turned to face the mist guardian and placed a hand on his chin in thought, "We haven't managed to come up with one yet..."

Ed face palmed. Turning to Giotto before chiding in exasperation, "How did you manage to start a group yet not even know what you were going to CALL it? Not to mention that party is only in a few days! Seriously, Giotto."

Giotto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He turned to Daemon and Elena, "So shall I show you to your rooms?"

Gesturing for the two to follow him, Giotto escorted the two up the stairs and down the halls.

Ed sighed, heading towards the kitchen. Grabbing some ingredients, he made himself a snack quickly before sitting at the table.

He mulled over his thoughts silently. Out of all the introductions for the Guardians, this was by far the plainest experience of them all.

Minute by minute passed by as Ed sat there, thinking and theorizing. He got up and wandered around a bit in the kitchen, looking through cans and other food items, just to keep his mind busy. He grabbed a cookbook off the shelf and flitted through its pages.

He found a page for recipes with clams in them **(A/N: I wonder if you can see where I'm going with this yet XD)**

'_Ugh... clams..._' Ed thought, '_They're pretty good, but last time I had them they made me sick... that feeling will stick with me... forever..._' His thoughts drifted off as Ed stared down at the page.

"Vongola... vongola..." Ed murmured, "Stick with me forever... Vongola..."

"What are you mumbling about in there, Elric?" G growled from the other room, "Do you want clams or something?"

"THAT'S IT!" Edward yelled, running out of the kitchen and towards the office.

Without bothering to knock, he burst through the doors, breathing heavily.

"E-Ed?!" Giotto stuttered, staring at the blonde in dumbfounded shock while Cozart stood beside him, looking slightly horrified to some degree.

"I-I got it!" Ed panted.

"Got what?" Cozart asked, staring at the blond incredulously.

"A name!"

"Weren't you kinda' born with that?" Cozart asked.

"No duh! I'm talking about a name for your group!"

"Really?" Giotto asked.

Ed nodded, "Vongola!"

The room became deathly quiet.

"What?"

"Vongola."

"...You want to name our group after... clams?"

"Think outside the box a bit!" Ed said, placing his hands on the wood of the desk and leaning forward, "Vongola! It's a name that sticks out ands sounds pretty fancy too! It's a name that will stick with a person forever, and keep going forever. Like your bonds with your friends and family. Never-ending!"

Giotto and Cozart looked thoughtful for a moment. Giotto turned to his friend, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to consider it."

Ed smirked, walking out of the room with confidence.

* * *

Elena sat at the kitchen table, chuckling softly to her at the commotion of the house. Whenever a house was loud, it was fun. She never got to experience many moments like this due to her social status. Her chuckles gradually escalated as it got louder and louder.

Al sat beside her having the same reaction.

G was chasing around Lampo, who had managed to trash a few rooms again. With a leap, G had nocked the green haired noble to the floor and was currently holding him in a choke hold. Asari walked over, holding out his hands.

"Maa, maa," Asari said, "Let's not fight."

"Shut up, Music idiot!" G yelled, dragging a crying Lampo away.

Edward was currently chasing Alaude around, calling out girly nicknames for the brutish blond. Alaude growled before turning on his heels, now chasing the alchemist.

Fullmetal turned and chuckled, "I think Alaude-pon is mad~"

He raced forward, ignoring the growls behind him as well as the thumping footsteps.

"Nufufufu~ What do we have here?"

Ed stopped in his tracks, causing Alaude to run into him unceremoniously.

Daemon leaned down (much to Ed's annoyance) to be eye to eye with the golden-haired male. Ed backpedaled, immediately starting to run the other way. He called out jokingly, "Help! A walking pineapple's after me!"

He shrieked slightly when lumbering footsteps echoed behind him. He pissed off Daemon a little too much.

He ran up the stairs, into the hall, only to run into another member of the house. Knuckles.

"ELRIC!" He shouted, "Allow me to take you to a church service to show you the right path!"

Ed looked down the stairs, finding a very pissed off Daemon and Alaude barreling up the stairs, "Uh, thanks but no thanks!"

He turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction, now hearing three sets of footsteps behind him. Turning the nob to a door, he rushed into the room. He quickly scanned for a hiding place but found none. The door swung open ominously.

"Oh shit..."

Ed slowly backed up till his back was flat against the wall. The three leered at him.

"Whose a pineapple again?" Daemon asked, readying his staff.

"I'm about to kill you, Elric, any last words," Alaude growled, readying his weapon.

"Elric! You must join me in going to listen to the sermon!" Knuckle said, holding up his Bible, "The Lord wishes you to join him."

Ed looked around in panic, but then he spotted it. A window. Rushing over to it, he didn't have time to open it, so he just busted right on through it. Flipping through the air nimbly, he landed on his feet, relatively harmed. Looking up, he saw all three staring at him through the now broken window.

He turned and ran towards the woods, waving over his shoulder, "Later bitches!"

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got really bored towards the end and just decided to roll with it. So you got to read my fail attempt at humor XD Shout-out to HebaAce for suggesting that Ed name the Vongola, 'Vongola'. WOO~ 'Til next time, Bye-Bi~**

**majishan:Yes, yes he does. And I wouldn't have it any other way :3 It's more entertaining**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! Thank you for telling me that! It really helps :3 I had no clue about that, so thank you very much. That is a tidbit of info that'll be good for writing in the future, and when I go back and correct some of the mistakes when this story is done. Glad you liked the little arguing relationship between Alaude and Ed. I'm gonna be using Knuckles whole religion thing a ton. Trust me. Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory.**

**YuyaKnightwriter97: Thanks for the review! And through the power of Elena. Through the power of Elena.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's an early... Christmas/Hanukkah/Whatever_you_celebrate present! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The house was abuzz with commotion. With all the guardian's gathered together, and a name being decided upon, nothing was preventing the party from commencing. Everyone was dressed in their finest attire. They had even bought Ed and Al fancy suits. Al had fit right in with the fancy clothing, getting used to it quickly. Ed however, felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Al was in a simple suit, crisp and clean, jacket and all. Ed, however, discarded the jacket and wore only the vest over his clean, white shirt. A fedora was perched upon his head, a low ponytail hanging out from below it's rim.

Giotto and the others merged into the crowd easily, used to this lifestyle. Heck, Elena, Lampo, and Daemon usually lived it every day.

The guardians all stood alert, looking for any suspicious signs. Giotto and Cozart mingled as usual, keeping a radar up for any hints of malice. Al was off with Elena, immersed in pleasant chatter with the lady.

Ed sighed, and leaned against the wall of the building. The party was also being held outside as the house would've been to crowded. The pond reflected the light of the moon beautifully, setting the ambiance.

The blond alchemist stared at the glass in his hand, swirling its contents around. He was never one for alcohol, finding the after-effects less than pleasant. He had only taken a glass because G had insisted, saying it wouldn't be kind to Giotto if he refused.

He took a small sip, quickly swallowing. Most of the party-goers were inside, enjoying their evening. Ed had stolen outside, reveling in the quiet atmosphere. He hummed a small tune, the melody echoing.

He turned, looking at the entryway to the house. He supposed it was time to return inside. Most of the guests were dancing to a ballad being played upon the piano by G. The song was nearing a close as he approached the red haired Italian.

When G's fingers stilled, Ed leaned over towards him, "Never knew you could play..."

"There's a lot you don't know about us," G said simply, standing.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious?" Ed asked under his breath.

G shook his head, "The most suspicious thing I've seen is Lampo being well behaved."

Edward chuckled slightly, turning to face the green haired noble who was currently engaging in small talk with the guests, "Well, he was raised in this lifestyle."

"True," G chuckled, "I'm going to go check up on boss."

The blond nodded, turning to make his way into the crowd. He briefly noted Alaude lurking in the corner of the room. He chuckled. The man was as antisocial as usual.

The room was only without music for a few minutes before the calming lilt of the piano resumed, having found a new player. A woman walked over to Ed, holding out her hand. Ed smiled and bowed. It was a fun night, why not dance at least once?

He took the woman's hand and proceeded to escort her to the dance floor.

Over on the sidelines, Al gaped.

"What?" Elena asked, peering through the crowd to find what was so shocking.

"Nii-san..." Al gasped, "He's... he's dancing!"

Elena turned to him, arching a thin eyebrow, "What's so strange about that?"

"Well, Nii-san usually doesn't like to partake in events like these very often," Al explained, "And whenever he does, he stays as far away from the party as he can."

Daemon walked over, holding his hand out for Elena, "Shall we dance?"

Elena chuckled, holding out her hand, "Why certainly. It was nice talking with you Alphonse."

Al watched the two disappear into the crowd and smiled. They made a pretty nice couple. He felt a presence next to him and turned, spotting a girl, appearing to be of Asian descent, gazing at him.

"Hello," He greeted, smiling warmly.

The girl smiled back, "Hello! My name's Mei."

Alphonse smiled, "I'm Alphonse, but feel free to call me Al. Would you like to dance?"

Mei flushed slightly before nodding, holding out her hand.

The evening continued like that, everyone having a good time.

Eventually, the music stilled to a stop. Everyone fell silent as the sound of silverware tapping gently against a glass echoed through the hall. Everyone turned to the front of the room, where Giotto stood, on what appeared to be a raised platform of sorts. His guardians as well as Cozart, Ed, and Al stood next to the platform.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, "I would like to thank you all for attending tonight. As you all may know, my associates and I have created a group. A group designed to help you, the people. We would like to strive to help our town, our country, get to a better place, where it won't matter what class you are in! We strive for a point in time where everyone is treated fairly. We can only hope that you will join us in our efforts. The efforts of we, the Vongola."

He bowed, signaling the end of his speech. Everyone applauded, most in favor of what the blond had offered. The party returned to normal, and the guardians dispersed.

Ed walked up to the platform and approached Giotto, "You did well up there."

Giotto chuckled, "Thanks... I was pretty nervous," The blond looked down, scratching his cheek.

Ed laughed, hugging his stomach and bending over. He began to wave bye to his friend as he walked off, only now noticing a figure in the shadows near Giotto. And it wasn't Alaude. The cold barrel of a gun glinted dangerously in the small amount of light reaching that area. It was aimed directly at the unsuspecting Vongola Primo.

Ed gasped, rushing forward and screaming at the top of his lungs, "GIOTTO!"

He pushed the Italian out of the way, said Italian's body going flying before colliding with the ground. Giotto gasped, looking up at Ed with slight irritation. A gunshot rang out. Ed crumpled to the floor.

"ED!" Giotto cried, running to his friend. Cradling Ed's form in his arms he looked down at him, "You idiot!"

"Damn..." Ed choked, "This... hurts..."

"Don't talk," Giotto chided, applying pressure to the wound. His eyes darted around, scanning the crowd. The guests were screaming trying to scramble out of the room as fast as they could. Giotto couldn't even see his guardians anywhere. He was practically alone.

He could here the shouts resounding in the room, but they all blurred into a single dull roar. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he looked around the room. His eyes widened in horror when the candle operas were nocked over, catching all around them on fire.

Everything was going wrong.

He returned his attention to Ed, who had stopped talking. He tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing was working. A deep red was spreading over the white expanse of Ed's shirt.

The flames were spreading in the corner of his vision. He needed to get out. He needed to get Ed out.

A voice was heard over the roar of the screams, "Nii-san!"

Giotto's eyes darted up just in time to see Al rushing over to them. Only seconds had passed since the shot rang out, but it felt like centuries.

Al knelt beside him, looking at his brother. The brunette balled his hands into fists, "Nii-san, you dumbass!"

Ed cracked an eye open. Al practically never swore.

Giotto looked at the younger Elric brother, "Al, do you know where any of the others are?"

"Daemon-san was taking Elena to safety I saw, and the others tried to get people out as quickly as possible. G-san should be here soon."

"There won't be a 'soon' for all of you," A voice rang out.

The two jumped slightly, turning to find a hunched figure, holding a gun towards them. A black cloak was draped over his frame, a hood casting a shadow over his face.

"You... were the one..." Ed choked, "That shot at... Giotto..."

"You're still alive?" The man chortled, "I'm surprised."

With those words being said, the man pulled the trigger. Ed's head snapped back and he slumped.

Giotto's eyes widened in horror. Passing Ed to a surprisingly composed Alphonse, Giotto slowly stood, bangs shadowing his eyes.

The blonde pulled out gloves, slipping them onto his hands. The strength of his emotions lit the gloves with flames. He charged forward, knocking the man through a nearby wall.

Al looked down at his brother, whispering softly, "I think it's time you stopped playing pretend, Nii-san."

The youngest Elric hooked his arm around his brothers waist and slowly dragged the blond out to safety, "Your automail sure is heavy..."

Giotto, still inside the flaming building, dueled with the masked man. He gritted his teeth, blocking another bullet aimed at him. He needed to get out and fast, the building wouldn't be able to support this strain for long. Flames licked at his skin but he didn't care.

Peering the smoke and haze, he spotted the dark cape. He flew forward, landing a swift punch on the man. The man gathered his bearings before firing a bullet towards the sky. A loud creaking assaulted Giotto's ears and he looked up for a moment, just in time to see a chandelier falling from the ceiling. He jumped back, arms flying over his face to block the embers that flew up.

Dust and debris clouded his vision. A single shot rang out once more and Giotto felt a pain in his leg. Then, there was nothing. His vision cleared and he looked around, but saw no sign of the man anywhere.

He staggered to his feet, doing a once over before making his way out of the burning building.

* * *

**Outside**

Al sat, looking over his brother. A shout was heard in the distance accompanied by curses. He looked up, seeing many of the guardians rushing over to him.

G looked at Al, not fully noticing Ed's presence, "Where's Giotto?"

Al looked up at him, "The last time I saw him, he was fighting with the guy who shot at him."

Asari, Knuckles, and Lampo slowed to a stop next to G. They still hadn't noticed the figure below Al, more concerned with their leader currently hidden in the flames.

"Where's Alaude-san and Daemon-san?" Al inquired.

"They're trying to get the guests to safety, along with Cozart-san," Asari informed, "Where's your brother..."

The japanese man trailed off as he followed Alphonse's gaze. The others soon followed his lead. Knuckles jolted into motion, kneeling down besides Al.

"I-I can try to heal him..." The priest trailed off, knowing an injury like this couldn't be handled easily.

Al shook his head, "There's no need."

"How can you be so composed?!" Lampo shouted, "You're practically holding you're brother's dead body!"

"You needn't worry about, Nii-san," Al said simply, thinking to himself, '_He'll wake up soon..._'

They stared at the Elric incredulously, thinking he had lost his mind. Silence settled on the group, the only noise being the roar of the flames.

"G-Giotto!" G called, running to the house. And sure enough, a slumped figure stumbled out, cradling his thigh. G slung Giotto's arm over his shoulder and helped the blond to safety, setting him down onto the grass. Knuckles got to work on healing his injured leg.

Al watched transfixed at the sun flame. He'd have to ask to research those specifically later.

Giotto tried to bat the priest's hands away, "Help Ed first..."

The priest bit his lip, not quite knowing what to say. Giotto looked down, knowing full well what the priest's silence meant. He looked towards Alphonse, whispering under his breath a muffled, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Everyone froze, all knowing that voice too well. They turned their heads, gazing at the source of the noise. Ed was sitting up, wincing slightly as red sparks flew across his form. Two bullets fell to the ground.

Everyone gaped silently, just staring at the unharmed blond before them.

"WHAT?!" The members of the Vongola screamed.

"B-but... you and the bullet! You were- and he was-... WHAT?!"

Ed chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Al raised his hand, smacking his brother harshly upside the head, "Apologize, Nii-san! You scared everyone half to death!"

"Oh, come on, Al!" Ed groaned, "If I told him I couldn't die, it would kill the suspense!"

An awkward cough settled the dispute instantly, and the two brothers turned to face G, who had awkwardly coughed into his hand, "Now, even though this is the perfect time to have this conversation," His voice was laced with sarcasm, "I believe there is something more important to worry about at the moment."

To emphasize his point, a level of the Vongola house crumbled slightly, a loud roar permeating the atmosphere.

Staring at the blaze, Ed leaned over to Giotto, "Do we have an excuse to make some expansions now?"

Giotto could only muster a sigh.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: And the fail chapter is finally finished! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Til next time, Bye-Bi~**

**majishan: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my fail attempt at humor.**

**YuyaKnightwriter97: Thanks for the review! I'm happy that whole ending didn't seem too stupid or anything! Oh, and I think your avatar picture is adorable!**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! And no, not at all! Those comments are very helpful, and help with improvement! I thoroughly enjoy analytical and edifying suggestions and info. Glad you liked my use of Knuckles and my attempted humorous ending! Your welcome for the shout-out! Credit is given to whom credit is deserved! And about Al, I'm planning to have some chapters centered around him, specifically with his research and studying of sun flames.**

**The OMG Cat: Thanks for the review! And here's the update you probably waited a long time for!**

**Yuolmae: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the plot so far! Alphonse will be included quite often, but I fear that Winry and Roy will be unable to make an appearance outside of flashbacks. But if you're a fan of the gang from Xing (Mei, Lan Fan, Ling, Fu, etc), I'm planning to have their parallels making an appearance.**

**CrimsonLocket: Anime logic is SO crazy and weird XD I could probably jump out a window, except it wouldn't look nearly as cool or coordinated as it does in anime... They're completely fine after the jump... I'd just be a stain on the side of the road if I tried. And I hope your Thanksgiving was good as well. And... I hope this gives you just as much happiness to counterbalance the sadness.**

**diskidi: Thanks for the review! Glad you found this story funny... at all. I fail at humor. I plan to continue this, so... stay tuned I guess**


	11. Chapter 11

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Happy (late) New Years! The world didn't actually end in 2012! Take that, Mayans! Anyway, another late update from me! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! /bows**

* * *

Placing boards on the ground, Al leaned back and wiped the sweat accumulating on his brow away. It was hot as Hades outside, and everyone was outside working on the rebuilding of the Vongola estate. This time, it was going to be much larger as it was going to be the headquarters of the group.

Al looked at the main construction site. His older brother was currently busying himself with constructing the main frame of the building using his flames which he had gotten better at controlling. Alaude, G, Knuckles, and Asari Ugetsu were helping him as well, only with hammer and nails as opposed to Ed's obvious advantage.

Everyone else was bringing the supplies to the location so that they could be used. Thanks to Lampo and Daemon, the group had enough money to rebuild and not worry about debt. Knowing nobles had its perks sometimes.

Before building, they had assembled a small facility in which they could rest. It was a bit cramped when everyone was there at once, but as shifts were implemented, it grew easier to sleep.

The brunette sighed once more when he looked at his stupid older brother. The idiot was working himself ragged. Despite Giotto's, Asari's, Cozart's, and his advice to take a break, the stubborn alchemist had kept on working.

Elena walked over to them, a tray of refreshments in her hands, "Here's some water for you all. It's important to stay hydrated whilst working in this heat."

Alphonse took a glass and thanked her, taking a sip of the liquid and relishing as the cool water slid down his throat.

She walked off to where the others were working and called them over. Everyone gladly accepted the water and she watched with pride as they drank it down. Walking away, she told them, "If you all need anything, just tell me, okay?"

With that, they were back to working on the house.

Ed and Al had managed to dodge most of the questions the others had asked them up to this point thanks to the construction of the house and other situations. The group had also ceased asking mostly in favor of working on the house. They knew that the brothers weren't threats as Edward had put himself in harm's way to save Giotto, even if he couldn't die.

Hearing someone call his name, Al met the eyes of said idiotic brother who gestured for him to bring more wood. Al chuckled softly and sat down the water carrying over the planks of wood.

* * *

After a hard day's work on the house, Giotto and Cozart sat on some stumps, staring at the framework of the new Vongola mansion.

"It's hard to believe that our home used to be here," Giotto murmured wistfully, eyes looking up at the stars which were starting to shine through.

Cozart nodded slightly, "I guess it was convenient though... We did need to expand a bit. Everyone was practically doubling up in rooms to make enough space."

Giotto chuckled, "I guess it was convenient. I still find it funny how the biggest loss to Ed and Al were the books. They had practically wept over the ashes of that library."

The red head attempted to suppress a laugh with the back of his hand, "Once a bookworm, always a bookworm."

The duo sat there in a comfortable silence, merely staring up at the stars. Turning his gaze back at the frame work, Giotto sighed, "How tall does Ed plan to make this building?"

Cozart lowered his gaze as well, crimson eyes widening slightly as he noticed the soon-to-be mansion rising higher and higher, "Safe to say we'll have plenty of space."

"Oi! Elric!" G's shouts could be heard in the distance, "If you make this building any taller, we'll never finish it!"

A chuckle could be heard as Ed looked around, finally noticing how high he was off the ground, "Oops! Wasn't paying attention!"

"Don't just zone out when you're building something like this!" G growled at the blond, "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

"What was that?" Ed inquired, "Kinda' zoned out again."

As soon as G's frustrated shouts reached the pair's ears, they couldn't suppress their laughter.

"G should try being a mom!" Cozart choked out between laughs.

Giotto nodded vigorously, "He seems to be quite good at it!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was almost amazing how much progress was being made. Well with a pair of time travelers, an immortal, and alchemists, anythings possible.

Because of Ed's abilities, they had managed to complete the framework much quicker than expected. Moving onto the walls next, the whole group worked on constructing them. Ed however, was advised to rest some that day as he had been working nonstop for the past few days and the exhaustion was showing on the blond's face.

So, with some strict words from the others and a small argument Al, the Alchemist had begrudgingly gone to rest.

Outside, the other's were hammering away and quickly raising the walls. It was going by much more quickly than expected. And progress was quick and efficient.

* * *

**Time Skip (to spare you from any more of my terrible 'house building' writing)**

It had been a long and arduous journey, but finally they had completed their task of building the Vongola Mansion. The furnishings and other necessities hadn't been much of an expense as they could buy the materials and let Ed construct it. They really only had to buy furniture when they preferred to. Overall, the majority of the expenses were spent on the house itself.

Everyone had been happy with the expansion as everyone got their own room and the overall living space was much more expansive. Elena had been happy about the larger kitchen and dining room, having more room for her ingredients and cooking.

Asari was overjoyed when the Vongola garden had made it through the fire overall unscathed. Sure a few bushes and flowerbeds were now missing, but since the grounds had been made much larger, he had been allowed to make the pleasant gardens even more huge and grand. Al had happily agreed to help him.

G was pleased that they now had a designated meeting hall with a long grand table and many chairs and such. He was also glad that Ed had even made sure every guardian had their own designated office.

Lampo was giddy with excitement due to all the comfy furniture that they had gotten. There was so many places where he could nap and hide from G now. He had even asked Ed to make a secret room just for him, and after much persuasion, Ed agreed and promised to keep it a secret.

Knuckle was happy with the training facility that had been built, a simple room with equipment that could keep one in shape and other things to that extent. He had given up on boxing, but that doesn't mean he doesn't exercise any longer. After all, for the soul to be strong, one must strengthen his body.

Alaude didn't show it, but he was glad that the house was larger. It meant he had to socialize with these people even less. He hated crowds. Feeling gracious, Ed had let the window in Alaude's room have easy access to the roof so that the platinum haired blond could go up as he pleased.

Daemon Spade was overall neutral, just glad that he could sleep in a bed in his own room and not have to share a make shift shack with everyone like they had to for who knows how long.

Giotto and Cozart were just ecstatic to have their new and improved home back and rebuilt. The house was very grand now and it's size completely dwarfed the other Vongola estate. They even had their own official ballroom. Classy.

Ed and Al were just glad that they could be of use to the Vongola family which they had grown to love as a makeshift family of their own. They were particularly pleased with the much larger library, even though it was yet to be full with books as the majority of them had been destroyed in the fire. They were still distraught over the loss of so many valuable information sources and texts.

In short, the new Vongola mansion was nothing short of grand. The first floor and some of the second consisted mainly of Vongola related rooms, like meeting areas and things to that extent. One of the main exceptions was the large main kitchen and grand dining room.

The rest of the house was more residential in it's layout, consisting of bedrooms, a couple living rooms, and entertainment rooms.

The group got settled into the house rather quickly and after a week or so passed, the fateful day came.

The day to ask about Ed and how he didn't die the night of the Vongola fire.

Ed was loading books onto the sturdy wooden shelves of the library when Giotto approached him. It was just a light tap on the shoulder, but Ed snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the mafia boss. Quirking a brow at him, Ed spoke up, "Giotto? What are you doing here?"

Offering a smile before he answered, Giotto replied, "Well, I know you remember the fire."

The alchemist nodded, "How could I forget?"

Chuckling, the Primo continued, "That is true, however, we would like to know just exactly how you didn't die. We put it off to dal with more important matters, but now there's nothing getting in the way of your explanation. The rest of the Guardians as well as Cozart would like to know. I even think Elena is curious."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Ed sat down the book in his opposite hand, "I suppose I can't avoid this conversation anymore can I? Lead the way."

Giotto nodded and walked out of the library, blond alchemist not too far behind him. They walked through the labyrinth of halls that made up the Vongola mansion, soon reaching the central staircase and descending down to the first floor. Walking across the tiled floors and reaching the meeting hall. Reaching the large double doors, Giotto slowly opened them and ushered the alchemist inside.

The guardians and Cozart sat in their respective chairs along the table, turning their heads to look at the blond who just entered. Giotto allowed the blond to take the chair on the end of the table while Giotto took the one straight across.

Ed fidgeted uncomfortably as he felt the others gazes bore into him. Looking up, he spoke softly, "Where's Al?"

"He's out shopping with Elena," came the smooth reply from Daemon.

"Ed..." Giotto spoke, earning everyone's attention, "Why didn't you die... or rather, why can't you die?"

"It really is a long story..." Ed said, suddenly fascinated at the craftsmanship of the mahogany table before him.

"We have time," Giotto smiled, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together.

Ed visibly swallowed and spoke once more, voice strained, "Well... the majority of you know that my brother come from a time period that's in the distant future, or maybe not so distant now that I think about it," He shook his head to clear his thoughts and keep from going down the bunny trail.

Shocked voices rang out. Looks like a lot of them didn't know.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Lampo questioned, pouting slightly.

"Well you know now, so don't complain," Ed swiftly replied before continuing, "However, I didn't gain my 'immortality from time traveling. I actually got it when crossing between worlds."

"You crossed between world's?!" They questioned in disbelief.

"About five times actually," Ed stated smiling, "Well, I gained my extended life when crossing over for the last time. I even come from a different world in the first place. I wound up here in this world due to an accident and only travelled back to my world to save it. I didn't stay there because I couldn't allow the same thing to happen again. I already told you about tracking down the uranium bomb and ending up here."

"How did traveling between the worlds give you your immortality?" Asari asked, intrigued.

Ed sighed, "I myself don't even know, but I have a theory of sorts. In my world, and I guess in this world as well, there's a gate. While it also functions as the entryway between our worlds, it seems like its man function is to collect a toll. If you step on god's toes or meddle in his affairs, you usually end up at the gate and get something taken from you. I've heard stories of it happening in my world," Ed explained, making up a small lie towards the end, "I think that when I was crossing through it and heading back to my world, it gave something to me. After all, when my brother crossed through at that time he received his memories back to balance out the sacrifice he made. I guess since I willingly left my world, my home, behind as well, it gave me this immortality as reward."

Knuckles stared at him in disbelief, trying to process what the Amestrian was saying.

"What was your world like?" Cozart inquired, thoroughly curious.

"Much like this one. The places are similar, and the names are a little different, but there are plenty of familiar faces," Ed replied, "My first time seeing the ocean though was after I came here."

"What was your country, where you lived, called?"

"Amestris, it was a lot like the Germany I ended up in after crossing back to this world for the second time," Ed replied.

The question and answer session continued until Elena and Al once more. They dismissed to help prepare that night's dinner.

They didn't speak to the blond on the matter the rest of that night and before they knew it, everyone was in their own rooms, heading to bed.

* * *

**LunarFallenStar: Woo! Done! Anyway, please note, I know nothing of building a house really, it's just entirely speculation. So probably, most of this was wrong. Eh, I fail. ANYWAY! Thank you for reading! And hopefully I'll update soon!**

**majishan: Thanks for the review! Haha Ed's just being Ed~**

**Clear As Myst: Thanks for the review! And you're the first one to agree with Ed on that matter! **

**EashaChan: Merry (late) Christmas to you too, Easha! I agree on your second note, Ed needs to be more considerate of other people's health issues. And sorry for the late update.**

**The OMG Cat: Thanks for the review! Merry (late) Christmas! And Happy (Late) New Years to you as well!**

**HebaAce: Thanks for the review! And I'm happy you believe that, it really helps a lot! I'm glad you think that I handled their relationship well. It really is complex, yet at the same time, easy to write and understand. And don't worry, I always have a plan (jk not really, but in this case I do). I'm having Ed's automail come later, but not too much later, so fret not! And I love Al, he really is such a diverse character, but I really relate to Ed, and he's my favorite character so I always end up favoring him more by accident. It's hard to find a balance and I've been working on it as an author. I'm planning on Al being a scientist of sorts in this story, and he'll mainly focus on sun flames due to their healing properties and such. **

**Crimsonlocket: Thanks for the review! And I guess Mei is just so small she just slipped in somehow XD But I'm planning on Mei being a relatively recurring character. After all, I love Al and Mei together, it's really such a pure pairing, because in brotherhood, she loved Al only because of his personality, not his looks. So yea, I SHIP IT! **

**JaneBaby: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fail stories! There really are a bunch of stories much better than mine, but even so, glad you like this one.**


End file.
